If He Only Knew
by Paul Matthews
Summary: When Olive finally becomes tired of hiding her feelings for Fletcher she decides to take action. Will Fletcher finally realize what's right in front of him? FOLIVE...with a surprise pairing as well ;)
1. Oblivious

** A/N:** After a four year break I'm back! This will be my first of hopefully many ANT Farm stories and it is a FOLIVE story. I hope you enjoy. Read and review. Also feel free to follow me on twitter Paul_Matthews13. I follow back and love to talk all things Folive, ANT Farm, and Disney.

**_I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney._**

* * *

_"The obscure we see eventually. The completely obvious, it seems, takes longer." - Edward R. Murrow_

**Chapter 1: Oblivious**

Olive was hard at work writing her next installment of her memoirs. Having an eidetic memory meant she was very thorough. She had given copies of her first book to her friends (small copies of course, not the comically large copy she had made before). She knew that none of them had read more than a few pages at most, but she had expected as much. In Fletcher's case that was probably for the best as there were many amusing stories about him included.

Most people didn't know that the book had one glaring omission, which was her true feelings for Fletcher. For awhile now she had feelings for him that she kept secret. The reason for her secrecy was that ever since Chyna had arrived, Fletcher had become obsessed with her. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Olive had feelings for him. Olive was dead set against revealing her feelings to him when he not only didn't feel the same, but was also in love with someone else. She did not blame Chyna in any way, as Chyna knew the truth and did her best to tell Fletcher she wasn't interested.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Chyna asked one day.

"Why bother? He obviously doesn't feel the same. You see how he reacts to the idea of us dating," Olive replied.

"To be fair, you react the same way Olive," Chyna pointed out.

"Yeah, but when I do it, it's just an act! I don't want him to know the truth if he doesn't feel the same! I almost let the cat out of the bag when we were stuck in the Outback!"

"But if you just..." Chyna started to say.

"Look Chyna, no offense, but I'm not going to put myself out there just to have him break my heart. I just have to accept that my feelings are unrequited, much like Fletcher's feelings for you," Olive replied, while trying to avoid Chyna's eyes so she wouldn't see her tears.

Since that day Chyna had not broached the subject again, but it pained her to know that Olive was holding it all inside. Olive kept up the appearance that everything was alright, but Chyna knew better. Olive masked her feelings by teasing Fletcher almost relentlessly. Chyna couldn't sit idly by, so she started suggesting that Olive spend more time with Fletcher, just the two of them. They had tried going to dinner together at IHOW, but got caught up in trying to taunt Lexi, so Olive never got the nerve to tell him how she feels.

She had almost just moved on. She had almost resolved not to waste brain capacity on love or romance until Graham came along and all of the sudden the fire inside her had rekindled. After the Graham fiasco she realized love was not so far out of her reach. If she had landed a boyfriend once she could do it again. So she decided to try Chyna's advice again and ask Fletcher to spend time with her.

Fletcher was sitting at his easel painting a mountain landscape, which was a relief to Olive as it wasn't a Chyna painting. When she approached he greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Olive," he said.

"Hey Fletcher, want to go to IHOW after school?" Olive asked.

"Could I get a rain check? I was hoping Chyna would want to go get ice cream with me after school," Fletcher replied without looking up from his painting.

"You could get ice cream with me."

"No offense Olive, but I was hoping for Chyna."

"Fletcher, don't you think it's time you moved on from Chyna? I just don't think it's going to happen," Olive said, but Fletcher ignored her as Chyna had just entered the ANT Farm.

"Hey Chyna, do you wanna get some ice cream with me after school?" Fletcher asked anxiously.

"Sorry Fletcher, but I told my Dad that I would come straight home after school. You should take Olive instead," Chyna said gently and then went to sit down.

"Oh okay," Fletcher replied disappointedly.

"So, do you want ice cream or IHOW?" Olive asked when Chyna left.

"Neither, I'm just gonna go home," Fletcher replied grumpily.

"Well fine! I didn't want to hang out with you anyway!" Olive yelled and then walked away.

As she walked away, she heard Fletcher mutter the word, "girls," disgruntily under his breath. She bit back a retort, because she was on the verge of tears.

The next day Fletcher was trying to focus on his painting, but he was annoyed by how cold Olive was acting towards him and his failure with Chyna. He kept making noises of disgust and frustration until Angus, who was at his desk, had enough.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to hack the school website to fix this grading error my history teacher made!" Angus yelled.

"Sorry Angus. I'm just frustrated with the girls around here. When will Chyna realize we're perfect for each other?" Fletcher replied.

"I feel the same about Olive!" Angus said.

"I wish I could make Chyna see what she's missing out on."

"Make her jealous," Angus said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"How am I supposed to do that Angus?" Fletcher asked in annoyance.

"Get a girlfriend or someone to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Wait...haven't we been down that road before? Remember how that turned out?"

"That's because you tried to pass your babysitter off as your girlfriend. Get someone better this time," Angus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, that's your problem!"

"Thanks Angus, you're a real help," Fletcher replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Olive was in the hallway, listening in on the conversation. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at Fletcher's scheme, but then an idea came to her. A grin appeared on her face as a plan formed.

"So, Fletcher wants to play the jealousy game does he? Two can play that game," Olive said to herself.


	2. Love Fools

**A/N**: I forgot to mention that this story was written before season 3 premiered, so it takes place during the end of season 2. Don't worry, because this story is fully written. I'm just posting it a chapter at a time to get more views/reviews. So enjoy!

_**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Fools**

Fletcher spent the rest of the day trying to think of someone to ask to pretend to be his girlfriend. He knew it had to be pretend, because he wasn't about to really date a girl just to make someone jealous. It didn't seem right to him to use a girl like that. Besides, he had a very slim chance of getting a real girlfriend anytime soon unless his planned worked. The problem was finding someone willing to go along with the plan. He was about to give up when he saw the perfect candidate in the hallways.

"Hey Paisley," Fletcher called out.

"Oh hi Fletcher. How are you?" Paisley asked.

"I'm fine. Could I ask you a favor?"

"Vanilla," Paisley answered with a smile.

"What?" Fletcher asked in confusion.

"You asked for a favor. Vanilla is a favor right?"

"No, that's a flavor. I'm asking for a favor," Fletcher responded, trying not to roll his eyes.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Paisley asked.

"I know this will sound crazy, but will you pretend to be my girlfriend to make Chyna jealous?" Fletcher asked.

"That didn't sound crazy at all."

"It didn't?" Fletcher asked in surprise.

"No. I understood exactly what you said," Paisley replied.

"So you'll do it?"

"Nope," Paisley said and started to walk away.

"Paisley wait! I can't think of anyone else. You're my only hope!" Fletcher cried out.

"I'm your only hope? Like that Opie Juan Kabuki guy from Star Wars?" Paisley asked in shock.

"You mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yeah, him!"

"I guess so," Fletcher said, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Well since you put it that way, I'll do it," Paisley replied.

"You will? Awesome! You won't have to do much. Just let Chyna see us together, holding hands or something."

"Right! Let Chyna see us holding hands," Paisley repeated.

"And maybe a kiss?" Fletcher asked with a grin.

"Don't push your luck."

Paisley followed Fletcher to the ANT Farm and took his hand in hers. They interlocked fingers like a couple would and Fletcher couldn't help but feel a little happy even if it was just pretend. When they arrived Fletcher stood in the doorway and spoke loudly, so that everyone in the ANT Farm could hear.

"Well thanks for walking me from class honey! Maybe we can go get ice cream later!" Fletcher said.

"Sounds great...um...honey! I sure love ice cream!" Paisley replied loudly and awkwardly.

"Dial it down a little," Fletcher whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Dial what down?" Paisley asked in confusion.

"Nevermind."

Everyone in the ANT Farm was staring in shock, except Olive, who just stood there, with her arms folded, looking annoyed. Paisley was just standing idly by, smiling, so Fletcher decided to let her go.

"Well thanks babe. See you later," Fletcher said.

"Okay!" Paisley simply said and then walked away.

When Fletcher entered the ANT Farm, Chyna walked over with a look of surprise.

"Fletcher, are you and Paisley dating now?" Chyna asked.

"Yep, we are. She couldn't resist my animal magnetism," Fletcher replied, which garnered a retching noise from Olive.

Fletcher gave Olive a dirty look, but she simply rolled her eyes in return.

"Well this is...unexpected, but congrats," Chyna said.

"Thanks, but you know what this means right Chyna? I'm now off the market. Sorry to disappoint you," Fletcher replied a little cockily.

"I think I'll be okay," Chyna said with a smirk.

"Aren't you a little young for Paisley?" Olive asked.

"I've been told I'm mature for my age."

"By who!?" Olive blurted out.

"Um...people," Fletcher replied timidly.

"Your Mom you mean?" Olive asked.

"The point is Paisley and I are dating!" Fletcher said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Well good for you Fletcher," Chyna said and then went back to what she was doing.

When she walked away, Olive leaned over and whispered to Fletcher.

"I know what you are up to," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Fletcher asked in mock innocence.

"You and Paisley aren't really dating. You're just trying to make Chyna jealous."

"What!? That's not true! I'm just moving on like you said!" Fletcher responded defensively.

"We'll see about that," Olive said with a grin and walked away.

Olive had just as hard of a time finding a pretend boyfriend as Fletcher had finding a pretend girlfriend. She was almost desperate enough to ask Wacky the Wolf when she saw the right person at lunch.

Cameron was sitting by himself as usual at lunch. Whenever a girl passed his table he looked up expectantly, but they all passed him by. He was about to take a bite of his sandwich when Olive sat down. He looked up with joy, until he saw who it was.

"Oh...hi Olive," Cameron said in disappointment.

"Thanks for the warm reception," Olive replied.

"Sorry, but I was hoping you were...um nevermind. What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a big favor," Olive said.

"Well if you need money in broke. I spent all my money on lifts for my shoes," Cameron said, mumbling the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing! A favor huh? What do you need?" Cameron quickly said.

"I want to make Fletcher jealous, so I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

"Why do you want to make Fletcher jealous?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"Because I like him, but he only has eyes for Chyna," Olive replied impatiently.

"You like Fletcher? I thought the idea of dating him made you sick?"

"I just acted that way because I wasn't ready for him to know the truth. He's so obsessed with Chyna that he barely even realizes I'm a girl! I'm tired of waiting around so I'm taking the initiative. So, will you help?" Olive asked again.

"I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you!"

"You have a deal!" Cameron said with a smile.

Olive made her way back to the ANT Farm and found Fletcher sitting in front of an empty canvas, drinking a can of Hashimoto Soda.

"Okay Fletcher. If you want to prove to me that you and Paisley are dating then go on a double date with me and my new boyfriend," Olive said smugly.

"You have a new boyfriend!?" Fletcher yelled in shock.

"Don't act so surprised. You're not the only one with animal magnetism. Although, interesting factoid, animals aren't magnetic..."

"Olive! Who is it!?" Fletcher asked, cutting her off.

"Oh, it's Cameron."

Fletcher did a spit-take with his soda all over his art canvas upon hearing the news.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes I am. Now meet us at IHOW after school tomorrow," Olive replied.

"Will Chyna be coming?" Fletcher asked.

"No, and why would that matter if you're not trying to make her jealous?" Olive asked in suspicion.

"Okay, fine! We'll be there."

Fletcher caught up with Paisley at the end of the day as she was about to leave. He called out to her as she was about to go outside.

"Paisley! Thank goodness I found you," Fletcher said.

"Why? Was I lost!?" Paisley asked in fear.

"What? No, I have bad news."

"You're breaking up with me?" Paisley asked sadly.

"We're not really dating!" Fletcher said in exasperation.

"Oh...yeah. Well what's the bad news then?"

"We have to go on a double date tomorrow with Olive and her new boyfriend. They want us to meet them at IHOW after school."

"How is that bad news? It sounds like fun," Paisley asked with a smile.

"It's more than I asked you to do," Fletcher replied.

"That's okay. I think it will be fun to be your fake girlfriend."

"Okay, cool," Fletcher said in relief.

"So who is Olive dating?" Paisley asked.

"Cameron," Fletcher replied and was stunned to see what appeared to be sadness on Paisley's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just surprised," Paisley responded quietly.

"That makes two of us. Well, see you tomorrow," Fletcher said and then started to leave.

"Wait! I thought we were going for ice cream?" Paisley asked disappointedly.

"I just said that to make Chyna jealous."

"Oh," Paisley replied and the look on her face made Fletcher feel awful.

"On second thought, ice cream sounds good. Come on Paisley," Fletcher said and Paisley's face lit up.

As they walked out the door, Paisley reached down and took Fletcher's hand in hers.


	3. Whatever and Ever, Oh Man!

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Let's see some more reviews though! Over 100 visitors to the story and only a few reviews? You guys can do better than that. Everyone has an opinion on what they read so write that down. I love to hear your thoughts as the story unfolds.

_**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney**_

**Chapter 3: Whatever and Ever, Oh Man!**

Cameron was sitting on the couch at home enjoying his usual cartoons on TV. He couldn't help but laugh at the wacky adventures of "Yacky the Duck".

"This is great! Where do they come up with this stuff?" Cameron laughed.

He was so focused on the show that when the front door flew open, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Chyna had barged through the door and stormed over to where Cameron was sitting.

"Has the whole world gone crazy!?" Chyna exclaimed.

"I hope not. Crazy people scare me!" Cameron said in fear.

"First Fletcher starts dating Paisley, which is weird enough, but now you and Olive?" Chyna continued as if Cameron hadn't spoken.

"Relax Chyna. Olive told me that Paisley is just pretending to be Fletcher's girlfriend. He's trying to make you jealous."

"Okay, that makes a lot more sense, but you and Olive?" Chyna asked.

"She's paying me to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Fletcher jealous," Cameron answered.

"Okay...I was wrong. The whole world hasn't gone crazy...just the four of you! You know this won't end well!" Chyna cried out.

"As long as I get paid, it will end great for me," Cameron said with a grin.

"How much?"

"How much what?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"How much is Olive paying you?"

"I...you know she didn't say, but anything is better than nothing," Cameron replied.

Chyna sat down on the couch and patted Cameron on the back with a look of pity.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I am going to have a talk with Olive at school tomorrow," Chyna said.

The next day at school was awkward. Angus kept giving Cameron the "I'm watching you" sign, accompanied by a death stare when he saw him in the halls. Rumors of the supposed couples were spreading like wildfire, especially since Fletcher and Paisley had been spotted together at the ice cream parlor. Lexi just laughed when someone told her, as she thought it was a joke.

When Chyna spotted Olive near the ANT Farm she quickly pulled her aside so they could talk.

"I know what you're up to Olive. Have you gone crazy?" Chyna asked quietly.

"I know what I'm doing Chyna. I'm going to make him realize what he's had in front of him all along," Olive replied firmly.

"You sound just like Fletcher!" Chyna said in shock.

"You take that back! I sound much more sane when I say it!" Olive yelled.

"None of you are sane," Chyna said in frustration.

"He started it! I'm so sick of sitting back and watching him obsess over you when I'm right here. I'm going to make him notice me!"

Chyna took a step back in fear and decided to just drop the subject. She thought of talking with Fletcher, but she knew it would be just as bad. Throughout the day Chyna did notice Fletcher glancing at both her and Olive. When he looked at Chyna, his face looked expectant, but when he looked at Olive, his face was hard to read. Was Olive's plan working?

When the school day came to a close Fletcher met Paisley at his locker. She greeted him with a hug and a smile.

"Hi Fletcher. People sure are talking about us, but some of it isn't very nice. Someone accused me of stealing from a baby!" Paisley cried.

"What?" Fletcher asked confusedly.

"They said I robbed a cradle!" Paisley said in annoyance.

"Oh, don't worry about them. You know the truth."

"I know, and besides, people usually say worse about me," Paisley replied sadly.

Fletcher couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was way too sweet of a girl to be treated that way.

"They're just jealous Paisley. I think you're great," Fletcher said and Paisley began to smile at him.

"Thank you Fletcher. You're the best fake boyfriend I've ever had," Paisley replied and then hugged him again.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

The two of them made their way to IHOW and found Olive and Cameron waiting outside. When Olive saw them coming she reached out and quickly took Cameron's hand, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Well there's the happy couple!" Olive said sarcastically.

Paisley glanced around to see who Olive was talking about, but then realized she meant them.

"Yep! Ready to go in?" Fletcher asked.

"After you," Olive answered with a smirk.

When they went inside Lexi launched into her usual greeting, until she saw who was in front of her.

"Welcome to IHOW. The International House of WHAT THE HECK!? Paisley what are you doing!?" Lexi yelled.

"Awww, you changed the name of the restaurant to include my name! It's kind of long though," Paisley replied.

Lexi pulled Paisley off to the side to talk in private.

"What are you doing here with Fletcher?" Lexi asked in a whisper.

"We're on a date."

"You have got to be kidding me! That rumor was true? Have you lost your mind?" Lexi asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Well if I have don't worry. My phone has GPS," Paisley said with a smile.

"Did...did you just make a joke?" Lexi asked in shock.

"Did I?"

"Nevermind! I..." Lexi started to say, but Hippo called out to her to ask her to help a customer. "This discussion isn't over Paisley!" Lexi added as she walked away.

Paisley rejoined the group as they sat down at their table.

"Is everything okay?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah, its fine," Paisley replied.

After they placed their drink orders Olive decided to get the conversation started.

"So Fletcher, how did this relationship come about? And no wisecracks about 'animal magnetism' this time," Olive said.

"Um...well...," Fletcher started to say.

"What's magnetism?" Paisley interrupted.

"Paisley, sweety, not now," Olive told her.

"Hey! She had a legitimate question!" Fletcher said in annoyance.

Olive seemed a little taken back by Fletcher's outburst, so she apologized.

"I'm sorry Paisley. I'll explain magnetism to you later."

"Okay," Paisley said with a smile.

"Well Fletcher...still waiting," Olive continued.

"Well I took your advice and decided to move on from Chyna. Then I saw Paisley in the hallway and, on a whim, I decided to ask her out and she said yes," Fletcher replied, hoping it sounded believable.

"Is that how it happened Paisley?" Olive asked.

"Oh yeah. I've always had a thing for guys on whims," Paisley said in all seriousness.

Fletcher had to resist the urge to do a facepalm right then and there. It was obvious that Olive didn't buy a word of what was said.

"What about you two? How did you and Cameron end up together?" Fletcher countered.

"Why don't you tell our story honey?" Olive said to Cameron.

"Huh? Oh right! Well...I was on one of those swims Fletcher was talking about...," Cameron started to say.

"It's whim babe," Olive corrected.

"Yeah, that. Well I asked myself, why not Olive? She's really smart, and pretty, and definitely not interested in anyone right now. So I asked her out and she said yes," Cameron said sounding somewhat rehearsed.

"Is that so?" Fletcher asked skeptically.

"It's so," Olive replied.

Before they could continue Lexi came over to refill the drinks. At this point she finally noticed that Cameron was there with Olive.

"Cameron? What are you doing here too?" Lexi asked.

"I'm on a date with Olive," he replied.

"Really? Has the whole world gone crazy?" Lexi asked.

"Why do people keep asking that? Besides, why do you care who I date?" Cameron asked in return.

"Oh I don't, but you have to admit this is odd," Lexi said and then walked away.

"She didn't refill our drinks," Fletcher complained.

Olive excused herself to go to the bathroom and Cameron was busy checking his reflection in the back of his spoon, so Fletcher seized the opportunity to go over a game plan with Paisley.

"Olive isn't buying it. We need to do something to convince her," Fletcher whispered.

"Like what?" Paisley asked.

"I don't know, but here she comes, so think of something."

When Olive sat down Paisley did something that Fletcher never saw coming. Paisley grabbed Fletcher, turned him towards her, and planted a big kiss on his lips. The whole table was in shock as they continued to kiss. When Paisley finally stopped Fletcher was stunned and breathless.

"Whoa! I didn't expect you to use tongue," was all Fletcher could say.

"Paisley! Get over here now!" Lexi yelled from behind them.

Paisley timidly walked over to where a furious Lexi stood.

"Did you really just kiss him? You are embarrassing me...and yourself!" Lexi yelled, not caring who heard.

"I...," Paisley tried to say.

"Leave her alone!" Fletcher yelled at Lexi.

"Excuse me!?" Lexi snapped back.

"She's your friend, yet you treat her like dirt! Did you ever think that she has feelings too? All you care about is yourself! Come on Paisley, let's go back to the table," Fletcher yelled, leaving Lexi in stunned silence.

When they got back to the table Fletcher was caught off guard by the look Olive was giving him. She looked at him with a mixture of pride and adoration. When she didn't stop staring he broke the silence.

"What?"

"That was a really nice thing you just did," Olive replied.

"Yeah, well Paisley deserves respect."

"Thank you Fletcher," Paisley said with a tear in her eye.

"You're welcome. Now lets eat."

As they ate all attempts to make each other jealous stopped. They actually enjoyed their dinner as friends, but Fletcher caught Olive giving him that look occasionally throughout dinner. He found himself confused by it, because she never looked at him that way.

Once dinner was over they paid their bills and made their way to the door. Before they got there Lexi stepped forward and everyone tensed up. There was an awkward pause before Lexi did the unexpected and hugged Paisley.

"Paisley I'm sorry," Lexi cried.

"It's okay Lexi," Paisley replied.

"No it isn't. Fletcher was right. You have a good boyfriend there," Lexi said and patted Fletcher on the back.

Paisley smiled at Lexi, but then she leaned over and whispered something in Lexi's ear.

"Oh thank God!" Lexi said in relief.


	4. Paisley the Love Guru

_**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paisley the Love Guru**

"So, how was the double date?" Chyna asked Olive when she saw her the next day.

"Surprisingly enough I actually enjoyed it," Olive replied.

"Well, did it make Fletcher jealous?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know. I stopped trying to make Fletcher jealous, because I was too busy...um," Olive started to say and then trailed off while blushing slightly.

"Too busy what?"

"Falling in love," Olive finished timidly.

"I hope you don't mean with Cameron," Chyna replied uneasily.

"Yeah! Me too!" Angus yelled from behind them.

"Go away Angus!" Chyna yelled.

Once Olive was sure that Angus was gone she continued.

"Of course not! I meant with Fletcher! You should have seen him stand up to Lexi and defend Paisley. He was...amazing," Olive said with a smile.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Chyna replied with her own smile.

"It is and I say good riddance. Chivalry was all about treating women like damsels in distress or dainty little flowers. I just want equality and respect," Olive said with conviction.

Chyna was so caught off guard that she didn't even know how to respond. Olive noticed this and laughed.

"Sorry Chyna. I got a little off topic there."

"It's okay, but please tell me you're done using Cameron in your little game," Chyna replied.

"Don't worry, I 'broke up' with him last night and paid him his money."

"How much did you pay him?" Chyna asked out of curiosity.

"Ten bucks," Olive answered.

"That's all? And he was okay with that?"

"Are you kidding? He was overjoyed. Luckily he forgot that I made him pay for dinner," Olive said with a laugh.

"Wow...impressive. Just promise me you're done trying to make Fletcher jealous," Chyna said anxiously.

"I am. I feel like a fool. I don't usually act that way."

"Its okay. Love makes fools of all of us sometimes," Chyna said as she hugged Olive.

Later that day Paisley caught up with Fletcher at his locker. She greeted him with a hug, which drew strange looks from those around, but Paisley didn't care.

"Do you want to come over after school Fletcher?" Paisley asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," he replied.

"Cool! You can help me bake for the cheerleaders' bake sale."

"Sounds fun. I didn't know you baked," Fletcher said.

"Oh yeah, my Mom taught me. Well I gotta go to class, but I'll see you later," Paisley said and then kissed Fletcher on the cheek.

Fletcher was caught off guard and almost didn't notice Angus walk up.

"Dude! I thought you guys were just pretending!" Angus told him.

"Me too. I should probably end this before she gets her feelings hurt," Fletcher replied sadly.

When he went to Paisley's house later that day he had a feeling of dread as if he were heading into a real break up. Worse yet, he had never broken up with anyone in his life. He wasn't sure how to approach it so he put it off at first.

In the kitchen Paisley gathered the ingredients and items needed for baking while whistling what sounded like the Webster High Fight Song.

"So what are we making Paisley?" Fletcher asked.

"Tray cakes," she responded with a smile.

"Tray cakes? Never heard of them."

"They're little round cakes that I make in this," she said while holding up a cupcake tray.

"Oh you mean cupcakes?" Fletcher asked.

"No silly. This isn't a cup, it's a tray. Tray cakes!"

"Fair enough," Fletcher said, trying not to laugh.

The two of them started mixing the ingredients and making small talk, but Fletcher knew he couldn't keep putting off the inevitable. So he finally worked up his nerve.

"Paisley I need to tell you something," he began.

"You just did silly," she replied with a laugh.

"I know, but there's more. I think we should end this pretend relationship. Chyna isn't getting jealous and I'm afraid you'll get your feelings hurt."

Paisley continued working in silence for a few seconds before responding.

"Okay, I understand," she said quietly.

"Please don't be sad. I had a lot of fun, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Its okay Fletcher. I had a lot of fun too. You're a lot nicer than most boys I've dated," Paisley said with a little smile to tell him she was okay.

"Really? Well maybe you've just dated the wrong type of guys."

"Maybe."

"Is there anyone that you're interested in right now?" Fletcher asked out of curiosity.

"Well there is someone, but he's taken right now," she replied sadly.

"Well who is it?"

"Cameron."

"Really? Chyna told me that Olive and Cameron broke up last night. He's available!" Fletcher responded.

Paisley's face broke into the first big smile since he "broke up" with her upon hearing the news.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah, you should go for it!" Fletcher said excitedly.

"Go for what?" she asked in confusion.

"Ask him out!"

"Girls don't ask guys out. Besides...he likes Lexi," Paisley said, looking sad again.

"Who said girls can't ask guys out? Besides, he would be much better off with you."

"Aww thanks Fletcher, but Lexi says asking a guy out makes you look desperate. He should make the move," Paisley replied.

"Well Lexi is wrong, no offense," Fletcher said.

"Well which is she? Wrong or a fence? I'm confused."

"What? Now I'm confused too!" Fletcher said in frustration.

"You get used to it," she replied and then went back to work on the cooking.

As they continued to work and put the cakes into the oven a question occurred to Fletcher.

"Paisley, do you think Chyna will ever go out with me?" he asked.

She paused to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Probably not. Sorry Fletcher."

"Oh...well why not?" he asked in disappointment.

"Fletcher, let me tell you a story," Paisley began.

"This should be good," he said to himself.

"When I was little I had a dog named Rover Ruffington..."

"Rover Ruffington?" Fletcher exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"What? I named him. I thought it was cute."

"Oh it is. Please continue."

"Everytime I came home from school I called his name, but he wouldn't come. I told him to fetch, but he wouldn't fetch. Finally...i realized he was dead," she said sadly.

"Oh how horrible!" Fletcher said, completely caught off guard by her revelation.

"I know! Can you imagine not being able to hear?" Paisley replied.

"Oh, you meant deaf!"

"No, he was alive."

"Paisley...how does this apply to me and Chyna?" Fletcher asked in exasperation.

"Well the morsel of the story is this: you can't make someone hear something that they will never hear," Paisley said with a proud smile.

"Paisley, that is...actually good advice."

"I know right! I love giving dating advice! I'm a real Love Goo-Goo!"

"Do you mean guru?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am wasting time chasing Chyna, but as an ANT my dating options are limited," he replied in frustration.

"What about Olive?" Paisley asked.

"She doesn't want me. Anytime someone even mentions the idea of us dating she acts disgusted," he replied grumpily.

"I don't know about that. The way she was looking at you last night says different to me. Come on, trust your love kazoo."

"Guru! And do you really think so?"

"I know what I'm talking about," Paisley said with a wink.

Soon the baking was done and as they cleaned up an idea occurred to Fletcher.

"Paisley! I think I know how to get Cameron to notice you're available!" he said excitedly.

"Really? How?"

"Everyone still thinks we're dating. So lets stage a break up in front of Cameron!" Fletcher said and Paisley's face was alight with joy.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked.

"It won't hurt to try. We'll put on a show that he will never forget."


	5. Showstopper

_**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Showstopper**

Fletcher and Paisley met up outside the school the next morning to go over their plan. Fletcher was determined for everything to go right.

"Okay Paisley, do you remember what to do?" Fletcher asked.

"Yep. I have the whole plan stored up here," she replied while pointing at her throat.

"In your throat?" Fletcher asked in amusement.

"Yeah! That's where I speak from right?"

"Yeah...it is. Either way Cameron is finishing up the morning announcements right now, so we will wait outside the room for him to come out and then we will begin," Fletcher replied.

"Got it!" Paisley said with a thumbs up.

The two of them made their way inside and positioned themselves outside the door to the room Cameron was in. As they waited, Cameron finished his announcements.

"...and Principal Skidmore would like everyone to know that, contrary to reports, the school has not been serving wombat meat in the cafeteria. That concludes your announcements. I'm Cameron Parks, signing off."

Cameron switched off the microphone and started packing his stuff away. Once he was about to head out the door Fletcher gave Paisley the signal to start.

"Hi Fletcher!" Paisley said rather loudly.

"Hello Paisley! We need to talk!" Fletcher replied dramatically.

"Why honey? Is something wrong?"

"Paisley, these last few days have been great, but I've realized something. You deserve better than me! You're amazing and I am just an ANT! I don't deserve you! You should be with someone who is better for you!" Fletcher continued with as much dramatic flair as he could muster.

"Oh...No! Are you breaking up with me?" Paisley responded loudly and awkwardly.

"It's not you, it's me! I'm sorry Paisley!"

Paisley raised a hand to her forehead and did her best to look stricken, but instead looked more constipated than anything.

"Oh whatever will I do? I am demonstrated..."

"Devastated," Fletcher corrected her under his breath.

"Dedicated! I just wish someone would come and sweep me off my feet and heal my broken arm!" Paisley cried out.

"Broken heart," Fletcher corrected again in frustration.

"Yeah, that!" Paisley replied.

Paisley stood there looking hurt until Cameron finally came over with a look of concern. He seemed to be buying it, even though everyone else was laughing and whispering to each other.

"Paisley, are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"No! Hold me Cameron!" Paisley said and then pulled Cameron into a hug.

"I don't want to hurt your broken arm," a startled Cameron responded.

"My arm is fine. It's my heart that's broken and the only cure is..."

"More cowbell?" Cameron asked.

"Ooh, I love cowbell," Paisley said with a smile.

"Focus!" Fletcher muttered.

"Oops, I meant that the only cure is for a handsome man to ask me out!"

"Oh...I see. Well I'm sure that won't be a problem. A beautiful girl like you will have handsome men lining up," Cameron said disappointedly. "It will be okay Paisley. I got to go to class. See you later."

Cameron hugged her again and then left, leaving a stunned Paisley standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What just happened?" Paisley asked.

"I'm sorry Paisley. I was sure that would work," Fletcher replied consolingly.

When Fletcher got to the ANT Farm, later that day, he couldn't focus. He just sat there in front of his easel looking perturbed. He didn't even notice Olive walk up.

"Are you okay Fletcher?" Olive asked.

"What went wrong?" he asked without looking at her.

"With Chyna?"

"No, with Cameron," he replied.

"Oh that? We were just not right for each other," Olive said with a wave of her hand.

"What?" Fletcher asked, looking at Olive as if he had just noticed she was there. "I was talking about this morning, not your relationship."

"What happened this morning?"

Fletcher told her everything. He didn't mean to go into so much detail, but Olive had that way of getting things out of him just by looking at him. He told her how his relationship with Paisley had been fake, which she said she already knew. Then he told her about his plan for Paisley and how it had failed.

"You did all that for Paisley?" Olive asked as she started giving him the same look she gave him at IHOW.

"Um...yeah I did."

Fletcher didn't know how to respond to that look. He remembered what Paisley had said about the way Olive was looking at him and he became confused. In his mind there was no way Olive had feelings for him. She teased him almost 24/7. His thoughts and emotions were practically tripping over each other as he contemplated what to say.

"Um...Olive...do you...I mean..."

"Spit it out stupid," Olive replied, but in a gentle way.

However, it quickly became clear that she had said the wrong thing. Fletcher tensed up and then reached down for his backpack.

"Nevermind. I have to go to class," he said and then hurried out the door.

As he walked out the door Olive was left feeling miserable.

Later that day a morose looking Paisley sat at a table, filled with baked goods, working the bake sale. Her heart and mind were not in it at all and she was pretty sure she had at one point tried to give someone a tissue as their change. She couldn't stop thinking about that morning and it didn't help that Cameron showed up.

"Ooh are those your famous Tray Cakes?" Cameron asked.

"Yep," Paisley replied unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong Paisley?" Cameron asked.

"You know."

"Paisley, don't worry. There are plenty of handsome men out there," Cameron replied.

This only made Paisley mad and the look she gave him startled him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said and started to walk away.

"Cameron wait!" Paisley called out, bringing him to a stop.

She got up and walked over to where he stood with hands on her hips.

"Why won't you ask me out!? I think I have been very oblivious about my feelings," she said.

"You mean obvious?"

"It doesn't matter! Answer the question!" she yelled.

Cameron was stunned by how upset she was, but he managed to speak.

"You said you wanted a handsome man. I'm not handsome...or a man," Cameron replied sadly.

"What!? Yes you are Cameron!"

"You mean that?"

"Ugh! I don't care if this makes me desperate!" Paisley cried out and then kissed Cameron on the mouth.

Cameron was shocked at first, but he quickly recovered and kissed her back. The kissed lasted for awhile and a few people whooped and hollered. Some people even clapped. When they stopped, both of them were smiling ear to ear.

"Wasn't expecting you to use tongue, but I liked it," a grinning Cameron said.

"Wow! That was nice! I was so worried that you didn't want to date me because you liked Lexi," Paisley said.

"Lexi is nice and all, but she would never date me. Besides, I've had a crush on you for years, but I thought you didn't want to date me," Cameron replied.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to date you. We share a Burp Day after all," Paisley said with a laugh.

"Well then lets make it official. Paisley, will you be my girlfriend?" Cameron asked.

"I'd love to."

With that said she kissed him again.


	6. Plan B

_**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Plan B**

"Spit it out stupid? I can't believe I said that!" Olive cried to Chyna.

"It's okay Olive. You call him stupid all the time. He knows that you didn't mean it," Chyna replied consolingly.

"You didn't see the look on his face. He was finally starting to realize how I feel before I opened my big mouth! I could see it in his eyes."

Olive lowered her head and continued to cry as Chyna gently rubbed her back.

"You'll just have to apologize to him Olive," Chyna said.

"If he will even talk to me."

"I'm sure he will and when he does you are going to tell him how you feel," Chyna replied, causing Olive to look at her in fear.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Olive cried.

"What kind of life would you live if you don't take risks?"

"A safe one! You know I don't like taking risks!" Olive stated nervously.

"More like a boring one. At least ask him out on a date. You're always saying that women should be more independent and take the initiative more," Chyna suggested.

"I have said that before. Okay, I'll give it a try," Olive replied, looking happier.

"The carnival is open again. The two of you could go together. It will be fun!" Chyna happily suggested.

"Yeah, that actually sounds good. Thanks Chyna," Olive said and then hugged her.

Fletcher was busy moping around the hallways, grumbling to himself about Olive. He was getting funny looks, but he didn't care.

"What's her problem? First she acts like she's ready to kiss me, but then she's calling me stupid? It makes no sense!" he said to himself.

As he was so caught up in his thoughts he nearly walked right into Wacky the Wolf.

"Oh, sorry Wacky," Fletcher said.

Wacky simply patted Fletcher on the head and then started to walk away, but Fletcher stopped him.

"Wacky wait! Do you understand girls at all? I need some help," Fletcher asked.

Wacky stood there for a second scratching his head, but he soon shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to say no. After he walked away Fletcher felt like giving up, that is until he saw something that lifted his spirits. Cameron and Paisley were walking his way and they were holding hands.

"Are you guys dating now?" Fletcher asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we are," Paisley replied with a smile a mile wide.

"Wow! What happened?"

Paisley proceeded to tell Fletcher the whole story, with Cameron's help. When she finished Fletcher felt so proud that their plan had worked after all.

"This is great!" Fletcher said.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. Paisley told me what you did," Cameron replied and then shook Fletcher's hand.

"You're welcome man."

"And now to return the favor. I have some information that you might find interesting," Cameron told Fletcher.

"Really? What is it?" Fletcher asked anxiously.

"Olive has feelings for you."

"Are you serious? How do you know?" Fletcher asked in shock.

"She paid me to pretend to be her boyfriend to try and make you jealous," Cameron answered.

"So that explains it! Wow...why didn't she ever tell me?"

"You were so hung up on Chyna that she didn't want to take the chance of getting hurt," Cameron explained.

"So why does she act disgusted at the idea of us dating?"

"Look Fletcher, the only person who can really answer these questions is Olive!" Cameron said impatiently.

"I know, but I have no idea what to say to her. I'm not good at this!" Fletcher said nervously.

"Just go to her. The words will come to you. Listen to your Love Goku," Paisley replied.

"Okay...I can do this. I gotta go find her," Fletcher said and then took off running.

"Love Goku?" Cameron asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later," Paisley answered.

Fletcher ran all the way to the ANT Farm without stopping. When he arrived he skidded to a halt in front of Chyna, completely out of breath.

"Where...is...Olive?" Fletcher huffed and puffed.

"I'm right here Fletcher. What's wrong?" Olive asked as she walked over.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked her once he regained his breath.

"Sure. Lets go into the sound booth," Olive replied curiously.

They went inside and closed the door so no one could hear. It took a moment for Fletcher to find his nerve as Olive watched him anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally said.

"Tell you what?" she asked, although she thought she knew and her heart started beating faster.

"That you like me!"

"How did you find out?" Olive asked in surprise.

"Cameron told me."

Olive wasn't sure whether to be angry with Cameron or eternally grateful. It took her a moment to decide what to say next.

"You were in love with Chyna. I didn't want to get hurt," she replied softly.

"You should have told me! I thought the idea of dating me made you sick," Fletcher replied.

"You don't make me sick Fletcher. I acted that way, because I was annoyed that you liked Chyna instead of me. I didn't want you to know if you didn't feel the same. So...do you?"

"I don't really know. This is so sudden and new," Fletcher replied.

"Oh...I see," Olive said and turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm willing to give it a try. You're one of my best friends Olive. I do care a lot about you," Fletcher explained with a nervous smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe we could go on a date or something," Fletcher said timidly.

"Okay, well the carnival is open again. We could go there."

"I like the sound of that. I heard they have good Kettle corn. I know you like that," Fletcher replied.

Olive couldn't help but smile and hug him in return.

"I'm sorry I called you stupid," she whispered.

"It's okay, I can be a bit stupid sometimes."

That night Fletcher met up with Olive at the carnival. When he first laid eyes on her his mouth fell open. She was wearing a white, flower printed, dress and she had lightly curled her hair. Fletcher was speechless for a moment and Olive couldn't help but laugh.

"Earth to Fletcher!" Olive finally said.

"Sorry. It's just...you look really pretty," Fletcher replied awkwardly.

"Don't sound so surprised," Olive laughed.

"I wasn't...am I underdressed? How do I look?" he replied nervously.

"Relax, you look cute."

The two of them entered the carnival together and decided to head to the midway to play some games. They came across the "Test Your Strength" game and Fletcher got an idea.

"Hey Olive, watch this. I'm going to win you that teddy bear," Fletcher said with a grin.

"Oh really? Interesting factoid about teddy bears...um nevermind."

"Why did you stop?" Fletcher asked.

"I know that you don't want hear it."

"It's okay, go ahead Olive," Fletcher replied with a smile.

"Did you know that Teddy Bears are named after our 26th President Teddy Roosevelt?" Olive asked.

"I didn't even know there was a President named Roosevelt."

"Actually there were two. You really should pay attention in class," Olive said in concern.

"I do...when it's interesting. Now watch me show off my strength," Fletcher said and then headed over to the game.

"Step right up little man and test your strength! Win your little lady a prize!" the carny said.

Fletcher handed the man some money and then lifted the hammer, trying not to show his surprise at how heavy it was. He managed to lift it up and bring it down again; however, the device barely rose three feet before coming back down.

"This game is totally rigged!" Fletcher yelled.

"It's okay Fletcher. Let me give it a try. This game isn't about strength, it's about physics. You just have to adjust your swing," Olive said while patting Fletcher on the back.

Fletcher was a little annoyed that she thought she could do better until he saw her attempt. She almost fell over when she lifted the hammer, but she managed to bring it down. The device didn't even rise half of Fletcher's distance.

"Yeah...the game is rigged," Olive said.

Fletcher did his best not to laugh, but he couldn't hide his grin. When Olive saw it she poked him in the ribs playfully. As they played more games Fletcher finally won a teddy bear at the shooting gallery game. When he handed it to her, her face lit up.

"I shall name you John Quincy, after my favorite president! You're so cute, yes you are!" Olive said to the teddy bear while rubbing noses with it.

"Thanks!" Fletcher replied jokingly, as if Olive meant him.

"You're cute too, yes you are!" she then said while rubbing noses with Fletcher.

Olive then froze in place in embarrassment over the situation, but unfortunately this left them face to face. There was an awkward pause, where Olive almost hoped something would happen, but Fletcher was just as stunned.

"I'm sorry Fletcher. I got carried away," Olive said as she pulled away.

"It's okay Olive. It was cute," Fletcher replied.

"Um...thanks," Olive said with a nervous laugh.

"Wanna go get some Kettle Corn?" Fletcher asked.

"Sure."

After Fletcher bought some snacks the two of them decided to ride the Ferris wheel. As the ride began to move, the cool night breeze hit them, and Olive shivered slightly, both from the breeze and nerves. Olive then decided to get a little more comfortable, so she leaned her head onto Fletcher's shoulder. Fletcher smiled at her and suddenly found that his hands were becoming abnormally sweaty.

"I'm having a lot of fun," Olive whispered to him.

"Me too," he replied.

"Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"Put your arm around me," she told him with a warm smile.

Fletcher placed his arm around her shoulder, while willing his heartbeat to slow down before he passed out. As he sat there looking at her he wondered to himself why he never realized how pretty she was.

"Watcha thinking?" she asked him softly.

"Why I never noticed before how pretty you are," he replied.

He knew what he should do next, but he was afraid. All he had to do was lean forward and kiss her. He almost got the nerve, but sadly the ride came to an end. After they exited the ride they decided to walk around for a bit. As they walked Fletcher reached out and held her hand, which brought a smile to her face.

"Olive I...," Fletcher started to say, but the voices of children coming around the corner distracted him. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Olive asked in concern.

"It's those crazy orphans again! We have to hide!" Fletcher yelled.

Sure enough the voice of the orphan leader carried over to them before they saw her.

"We totally took that guy's cotton candy when he wasn't looking!" their leader, Hazel, said.

"Quick! In here!" Olive said and then pulled Fletcher into a photo booth and closed the curtain.

"Good thinking! We should be safe...what are you doing?" Fletcher said.

"Putting money in. If we're going to be in here we might as well use it. Now get ready to pose!"

Fletcher wasn't ready for the first photo, but Olive was and she planted a kiss on his cheek. The kiss brought a wide grin to his face, which he maintained throughout the photos. Olive, on the other hand, made goofy faces. When it was over Olive noticed his grin and laughed.

"Did you make that face the whole time?" she asked.

"Pretty much. I wonder if the coast is clear?"

Olive was about to look when Hazel poked her head through the curtain.

"Eww, were you guys kissing in here?" Hazel asked.

"No!" Fletcher said as they exited the booth.

They found the entire pack of orphans waiting for them outside with folded arms and scowls. Before they could stop her, Hazel reached into the slot and grabbed their photos.

"You were too kissing! See!" she said, holding up the photos.

"Give me those!" Olive yelled.

"Tell your girlfriend to show me some respect!" Hazel yelled at Fletcher.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're..."

"I don't care! I'm bored already! Come on orphans!" Hazel said as she threw down the photos.

Fletcher reached down and picked up the photos with a sigh of relief. After dusting them off he turned around and was shocked to find Olive crying.

"What..."

"So I'm not your girlfriend huh?" Olive cried.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! We haven't made anything official!" Fletcher tried to explain.

"Save it Fletcher! You just made it clear how you feel about us!"

"I didn't say that Olive!"

"You didn't have to. I heard it in your voice!" Olive said painfully.

"Olive I've been having a great time tonight! Don't you remember our moment on the Ferris wheel?"

"Of course I remember! But why haven't you kissed me? I've given you every opportunity!" she yelled.

"I'm nervous okay!"

"Enough! You obviously don't feel the same! So please don't drag this out any longer just to humor me! It isn't fair!"

"Olive! You're acting crazy!" Fletcher said and instantly regretted it.

"Oh, so I'm crazy huh!?"

"No! I keep saying the wrong thing! That's not what I meant!" he cried.

"I want to go home now Fletcher!"

"Please don't! I'm so sorry Olive!"

"I should have known better. You always acted like dating me was disgusting," Olive said angrily.

"I acted that way because YOU acted that way Olive," Fletcher countered.

"It was just an act! You were so obsessed with Chyna that you barely even realized I'm a girl and that hurt sometimes!"

"That's not true! I knew you were a girl Olive! Now could we talk about this later? People are starting to stare!" Fletcher pleaded.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anyone staring at Crazy Olive!"

"I didn't say you were crazy! I said you were ACTING crazy!"

"What's the difference?" Olive asked.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself," Fletcher muttered and instantly knew he had gone too far.

"That's it! I'm done! I knew if I put myself out there you would just hurt me!"

Olive ran off into the crowd with tears pouring down her face. Fletcher tried to follow, but the crowd was too thick.

"Olive wait! I'm so sorry!" Fletcher yelled, but it was too late.


	7. Field Trippin'

** A/N:** Well apparently not everyone liked that last chapter. LOL. Hater aside, I am glad the rest of you are enjoying it. If I occasionally go a little out of character in sorry, but I'm doing the best I can. You can't have a good story without a little drama, so for those of you still reading...on with the show!****

**_I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney._**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Field Trippin'**

Fletcher wasn't able to sleep a wink that night. All he could think about was Olive and how he had screwed everything up. He had called Chyna when he got home and told her what happened, hoping that she could talk to Olive for him since Olive had ignored his calls and texts. Chyna had promised to talk to Olive, but he still felt horrible.

There was no denying it anymore; he had feelings for Olive, and strong ones at that. He began to wonder whether or not he had always felt that way and was too stupid to realize it. He had known Olive since they were in elementary school together and had always cared deeply about her, regardless of how he teased her. However, when Chyna arrived he had sadly neglected his friendship with Olive and it was finally hitting home with him. Now, just when he realized how strongly he felt about Olive, he had blown everything.

It was eating him up inside that he had hurt her. He replayed the entire date in his head over and over, imagining how things could have gone differently. He wished he had kissed her when she rubbed noses with him or on the Ferris wheel. Things would have been different then. He also wanted to blame the orphans, but it was his own big mouth that had gotten him in trouble.

She had looked so beautiful on their date. How he ever could have implied, in the past, that she was ugly was a mystery to him. Yeah, there was definitely no denying it now; he was in love with her. After all these years he had fallen for the one he least expected and he was determined to make it right again with her.

Monday morning, in the ANT Farm, tensions were at an all time high. Everyone was walking on eggshells around Fletcher and Olive. When Olive had arrived, Fletcher had tried to apologize, but she gave him a death stare and then went to the other side of the room. Fletcher had then turned around to find a furious Angus staring at him. Angus started to say something, but Fletcher stopped him.

"Don't start with me Angus! I'm not in the mood!" Fletcher yelled.

Angus went back to his computer and ignored everyone out of frustration. Chyna was watching all of this unfold with a sick feeling of dread. She hated to see everyone fighting and she felt helpless to stop it. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal, so she tried to talk with Olive. As she was about to speak, Olive cut her off.

"See what happens when you take chances Chyna?" Olive asked.

"I'm sorry Olive, but Fletcher really feels bad about what happened. If you just talked to him..."

"So you're taking his side now?" Olive cried.

"I'm not taking any one's side! I just don't want the two of you to fight! He really does care about you!" Chyna pleaded.

"He really hurt me Chyna!"

"And he feels miserable about it," Chyna responded.

"Good! He should feel miserable," Olive said in a huff.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Olive was about to reply when Principal Skidmore entered the room. Skidmore noticed all the sour looking faces and grinned.

"You all look miserable...good! Don't forget that the annual ANT Farm field trip is tomorrow. We will be going to the San Francisco Museum of Fine Arts," Skidmore said.

"I'm not going if he's going!" Olive said, pointing at Fletcher.

"Well if Olive isn't going, then neither am I," Fletcher replied, earning a scowl from Olive.

"Me either!" Angus added.

"You're all going! Whether you like it or not!" Skidmore said with glee.

"You can't do that!" Olive yelled.

"Watch me! I don't care what kind of drama is going on here, you WILL be on your best behavior!" Skidmore said and everyone started complaining at once.

Skidmore just laughed at their complaints as she left the ANT Farm. The complaints continued, even with her gone, and Fletcher had enough. He grabbed his backpack and left the room. A walk around the halls to clear his head was exactly what he needed. As he walked along, Paisley saw him and came over.

"Fletcher are you okay?" she asked him. "Cameron told me what happened."

"I'm okay I guess. How did Cameron know about it?"

"Chyna told him. I'm so sorry that things got messed up, but don't worry, it will be okay," Paisley said consolingly.

"I didn't mean to mess everything up! Everything was going great until I stuck my foot in my mouth!" Fletcher cried.

"Whoa! That's gross. Why would you do that?" Paisley said in disgust.

Fletcher gave her a look of exasperation in return that made her feel guilty.

"Sorry Fletcher. I know that was dumb. I was trying to make you laugh, but it didn't work," Paisley replied while looking at the floor in shame.

"No Paisley, I'm sorry. I know you were trying to help. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you. I messed up everything with Olive and I feel horrible about it." Fletcher said guiltily.

"You love her don't you?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then tell her that."

"Right now she won't even talk to me," Fletcher said sadly.

"You'll get your chance, don't worry. Trust me, I'm your Love Guru," Paisley replied with a helpful smile.

"Thanks Paisley, for everything," Fletcher said and couldn't help but smile.

"You're welcome, and remember this...a love not worth fighting for isn't worth anything and there is no such thing as a hopeless romantic, because a true romantic never loses hope," Paisley whispered to him.

"Paisley? That was amazing!" Fletcher said in shock.

"I'm not as dumb as I pretend to be," she whispered with a wink.

Paisley then walked away, leaving Fletcher in stunned silence.

The next day, as the ANTs were boarding the bus for the field trip, Fletcher gave Olive a hopeful look, but she ignored him. To Fletcher, this was an improvement, as she had stopped giving him death stares. Chyna gave him a reassuring smile when she passed him and it helped a little. As they took their seats, Fletcher sat down right behind Chyna and Olive; a fact that Olive quickly noticed. Olive leaned over to Chyna and whispered something in her ear.

"No Olive! I won't tell Fletcher to move. He's perfectly free to sit there," Chyna replied.

"Olive please! Could we just talk?" Fletcher pleaded.

Olive leaned over and whispered to Chyna again.

"Sorry Fletcher, but she said no," Chyna responded with an apologetic look.

Fletcher sat in silence for the rest of the trip and willed himself not to cry. When they arrived, Gibson told everyone to stay together, but it couldn't be more obvious how divided they really were. Olive and Chyna walked together, with Fletcher trailing behind. Angus walked off to the side, with some other ANTs, and periodically gave Fletcher dirty looks. The rest of the ANTs just kept their distance to avoid the drama.

Fletcher would have loved to enjoy all the artwork, but all he could focus on was Olive. In fact, no one seemed to be paying attention. It was as if everyone was waiting for more drama to unfold. As they toured the museum, Chyna couldn't help but notice how quiet Olive was.

"Wow Olive, this is the first time we've been in a museum without you giving us interesting factoids every few seconds," Chyna said.

"You want an interesting factoid? Here's one...Fletcher is a jerk!"

"I said I was sorry Olive! I didn't mean to hurt you! I lo..."

"Well you did hurt me Fletcher!" Olive yelled, cutting Fletcher off mid-sentence.

Before he could respond, Olive started walking faster to put some distance between them. Fletcher was going to pursue until an arm reached out and stopped him. Fletcher was surprised to find that it was Angus who had stopped him.

"Angus! What do you want?" Fletcher asked.

"I know what you were about to say to Olive!" Angus yelled.

"So what!? What are you going to do about it Angus!? You know she doesn't love you!" Fletcher yelled, finally losing his temper with Angus.

"I know! She loves YOU! I heard her say it when we were stuck in the Outback!"

"What!? She really said that!?" Fletcher asked in shock.

"Yes! She said she teases you because she loves you and now you made her think you felt the same just to break her heart!" Angus yelled in return and then shoved Fletcher.

Fletcher was so stunned by what Angus had said that he didn't even try to fight back. Angus looked ready for a fight, but Fletcher wanted no part of it.

"What have I done? I knew Olive liked me...but love? I have to fix this!" Fletcher said, but when he turned to look for Olive, he noticed that the group was gone. "Where did everyone go?"

"Who cares!? Were going to fight! Right here, right now Quimby!" Angus said, getting up in Fletcher's face.

"I'm not fighting you Angus! I have to find Olive!"

Angus wasn't listening, instead he was trying to dance around like a boxer with his fists raised. He then tried to throw a punch, but Fletcher easily sidestepped him. While Angus was off balance, Fletcher took the opportunity to take off running to find the group.

"Fine! Run away! But this isn't over yet!" Angus called out.

Fletcher made a few wrong turns and began to fear that he was lost. He still couldn't find the group and he was starting to panic until he saw Olive coming out of a bathroom up ahead.

"Olive wait!" he called out.

"Leave me alone Fletcher!" Olive said and then ducked down a side hallway to get away.

Olive ran down the hallway until she spotted an elevator. She rapidly pressed the call button and was pleased to see the doors open right away. She thought she was in the clear until Fletcher squeezed through the doors at the last second.

"What the heck! I said leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Please Olive! I have to talk to you!" Fletcher cried.

"We have nothing to...what was that noise!?"

As the elevator had started moving it began to make a horrible grating, mechanical, noise and then it shuddered to a stop between floors.

"What just happened?" Fletcher asked in fear.

"No...no no no! This isn't happening! We're stuck!" Olive yelled.


	8. Love in an Elevator

** A/N: **Well here we are at the final chapter. I know some of you are asking why so short, but its really not that short. It should be around 13,000 words at the end. I just believe in longer chapters not more chapters. So here we are. We've gone through love and drama and now Fletcher and Olive are stuck in an elevator (kinda like Olive's play). So let's find out how it ends

_**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Love in an Elevator**

Olive began to hyperventilate as they stood there in the middle of the broken down elevator. She was breathing in and out so rapidly that Fletcher was worried that she would pass out. He stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes while gently rubbing her arms.

"It's okay Olive. I'm here and I'm sure someone will come to help us soon," Fletcher said soothingly.

Slowly Olive's breathing returned to normal and she began to calm down. For the briefest of moments she started to smile at him, but then her face turned hard again and she pulled away. She then turned around and faced the wall with her arms folded and ignored him.

"Olive?" Fletcher asked softly, but she didn't respond. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but please listen to what I have to say."

When she didn't respond he continued talking.

"I know you hate me now, but I wanted you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I'm completely inexperienced when it comes to dating, so I say and do stupid things when I'm nervous. I really was having a great time on our date and I wanted to kiss you, but I was scared. I didn't want to ruin everything by going to fast," Fletcher said, hoping it didn't come off as empty excuses.

Olive stirred slightly, but she didn't speak or turn around, so Fletcher continued.

"When I said you weren't my girlfriend I didn't do it to hurt your feelings. We hadn't made anything official and I didn't want to jump the gun," he added.

Olive sniffed slightly, indicating that she had started crying, which made Fletcher feel worse.

"We've known each other for a long time and you're one of my best friends. The last thing I would want to do is lose you. I know I'm not good at showing it sometimes, but you mean the world to me Olive. I am so sorry for taking you for granted. I know I became obsessed with Chyna and I made you feel forgotten in the process and for that I don't deserve you," he said as his own tears began to flow.

When he paused to wipe away tears he could hear Olive crying and it made him feel awful.

"I don't think you're disgusting. I hate myself for ever even implying that. You're beautiful Olive. I messed up bad and I don't blame you for hating me. Please forgive me," Fletcher concluded.

There was a moment of silence, that felt like an eternity, after Fletcher stopped talking before Olive finally spoke.

"I don't hate you Fletcher," she said without turning around.

"Good, and I don't think you're crazy. I'm the one who is crazy for not realizing what I had in front of me all along," he replied in relief.

When Olive still didn't turn around Fletcher spoke again.

"I know the real reason you tease me."

"What?" Olive asked, finally turning around.

"Angus just told me about what you said in the Outback," Fletcher replied, causing Olive's eyes to widen in surprise.

"I...don't remember what I said."

"I know that's not true," Fletcher said with a nervous laugh.

He then tentively stepped closer to Olive and when she didn't move he continued.

"A surprisingly wise person once told me that a love not worth fighting for isn't worth anything. I couldn't give up on us that easily Olive," Fletcher said with a smile.

"What...what are you saying Fletcher?" Olive asked.

"I'm saying that I love you Olive."

Olive looked at him in wide eyed surprise as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. It took a moment for her to find the words.

"You mean that? You're not teasing me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I mean it," he replied before stepping forward and gently wiping away her tears. "Please don't cry Olive."

Olive finally moved forward and flung her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and then whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Fletcher. It took you long enough to figure that out," she said and then let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, well I tend to be a bit stupid like that," he replied with a laugh of his own.

"You're not stupid...stupid," she whispered and Fletcher just laughed.

Fletcher just stood there for a moment, holding her, feeling her against him, feeling her heartbeat, and breathing in her scent. He almost wouldn't have minded if the elevator never moved again.

"What do you say we give that first date another try?" he asked her.

"If we ever get out of here I would love to," she replied.

"We can do whatever you want, my treat. I just want it to be perfect to make up for before. Just as long as those dang orphans aren't there! Can you believe the nerve of them? I still have our photos by the way. I..."

"Fletcher!"

"What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already you goof," Olive said with a wink.

Fletcher smiled in slight embarrassment and then leaned forward. When their lips met it was amazing. Even though neither of them were very experienced, there was no awkwardness. It was as if their lips fit together perfectly. Fletcher never wanted it to end and he was sure Olive felt the same. He could taste Olive's sugar-free gum as he deepened the kiss and it tasted so sweet. To him it would always be the taste of Olive. He lightly ran a hand through her hair as they continued, but unfortunately they eventually had to come up for air.

"Wow! You're a good kisser! I wasn't expecting the tongue. Very nice!" Olive said breathlessly.

"That was a little trick I learned from my Love Guru," Fletcher responded with a grin.

"Your what?"

"I'll explain later," he said before kissing her again.

As they continued to kiss the elevator came to life again, which interrupted them.

"What the heck!?" Olive said in frustration.

"You're upset?" Fletcher asked.

"I was kind of hoping we would be stuck in here for awhile," she replied with another wink.

"We're not going anywhere," Fletcher said and then hit the emergency stop button before going back to the kiss.

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was gathered around, waiting for the elevator to come down. The maintenance man had got it moving, but then it suddenly stopped again.

"Why did it stop?" Chyna asked.

"I don't know. Let me see," the maintenance man replied.

"Fletcher better not be up there putting the moves on my girl!" Angus said in anger.

"As mad as Olive is it's more likely she's killed him by now," Chyna said worriedly.

"Ah! I got it! Here it comes!" the maintenance man said.

The elevator finally came down and when the doors opened Olive and Fletcher fell out. They were still embracing and still kissing until they hit the floor.

"Oops, must have hit the button again," Fletcher said in confusion.

When they looked up they found an overjoyed Chyna and a furious Angus standing over them.

"Quimby! You're dead!" Angus yelled.

"Uh oh!" Fletcher said as he scrambled to his feet and took off running with Angus chasing him.

"Wow! Someday you'll have to tell me what happened up there," Chyna said as she helped Olive to her feet.

"Why not now?" Olive asked.

"Well you should probably help your boyfriend. I think Angus is out for blood."

"Nah...he'll be fine. Just keep running around sweety! Angus will tire out eventually!" Olive called out to Fletcher.

"I'm trying!" Fletcher cried out while running with his arms flailing above his head.

"I'm so glad you two worked things out. You guys really are my two favorite sweethearts," Chyna said with a smile.

"Thanks Chyna. What can I say? I'm in love with that little weirdo," Olive said with a loving smile of her own.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Hoped you loved it! In the coming weeks I will be posting more ANT Farm stories. They aren't primarily Folive stories, but you'll like them anyway. I also wanted to tell you about something special. This Christmas Holiday season I will be collecting Christmas themed Folive oneshots from different Folive fanfic writers and compiling them into a collectionto post on my account. If you are interested PM me, don't put it in your review. Reviews are for reviewing. LOL. Take care and stay tuned for more stories from me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
